


Scraps

by Latia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles I did literally a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave/Karkat (Schoolgirlstuck)

“Whoops, watch out Egbert, here comes your hatewife or whatever.”

“Huh—aha, oh no, Dave!” The brunette snickered behind her wrist. “ _You’re_  Miss Vantas today!”

“What are you—” But before Dave could finish she had 4 feet and 11 inches of screaming troll in her face.

“Just where the hell have you been?!” A thin finger plunged into Dave’s chest. “Look Strider, I know it’s been hard on your family, on you, for having to deal with terminal  **Being The World’s Biggest Tithead,** but I’d expect you to make it maybe—oh, I don’t know, ONE DAY this week to history class!!?” Her pigtails bounced violently with every newly spat word. ”Do you have any idea how far we are behind on our paper?!?”

“ woah woah,  _easy_  Kugimiya—.”

“What the hell is a Kugimiya??”

“Just shut your precious little mouth for a second. I have something for you.” Dave swung her pack from one shoulder to her hands, pointedly ignoring her so-called friend’s snickers. “Check it.”

Karkat started foward, and with a suprisingly gentle grip, took the papers from Dave. “…how…is this-?”

“Yeah yeah, I did my parts of it already, it’s waiting for your half.” Dave made a ‘go, go’ gesture with her fingers. ”Now run off Van-chan, let me rot alone in my deafness.”

Karkat’s face burned red, and she turned neatly on her heel, stalking off.

“Wait, Karkat! ” John started after her, but not before giving eyebrows and a mouthed ‘ _Van-chan?’_  to Dave. The blond shrugged vaguely. It had taken two hours to put the paper together. Worth it.


	2. Jade/Dave (Astronauts)

Oh yeah Harley, he is so  _afraid._  Yeah nope sorry all 373939 test runs of this exact moment just happened to pull a lemming jump out of his head— yup, look at those little fuckers shit around in the water. Thinking they’re about to make babies or whatever the hell lemmings do. Nope that drop just came out of nowhere, this had to be someone else’s-

" _Dave._ "

_-_ the point is, he is  _not_ afraid.

“I’ll go first if you want to.”

Oh no, you aren’t going out without him. If he lets you go out first you’re not coming back in. Hell if you go out without some sort of harness you’ll just float off. You’ll flip your cute little shit off this rock, spiralling forever into space, laughing and laughing like the cutest loon on the lake.

“Okay see, this is exactly it! Do you know how I can tell when you’re anxious?”

No—

“Your similes make less sense than usual. Now I’ll ask you again—do you want to go out  _together_? ”

…if you’re that nervous.

“Yes Dave, I’m  _that_  nervous. That is exactly the situation here. You’re the only thing on this stupid rock giving me a case of the not-Space Madness.”

….what?

“Just hold my hand, dunkass.”

“…now, on 3, okay?”

Yeah.

“1.”

2.

**3.**


	3. John/Rose (???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, i literally can't remember what the prompt for this one was, it just says "John/Rose" and "This Is Halloween" ???? who knows

“woah woah woah, wait a sec Rose—” She turned from the VCR to look at him. “aha, we can’t watch  _that_.”

Rose cocked a brow. “And I assume you have a reason for suddenly tacking on this stipulation? I recall you saying to ‘choose whatever I wanted?’”

“well yeah, but that’s…” He drummed his fingers in his lap. “'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.”

“Yes?”

“and this is halloween.”

“…Yes?”

“well…it’s a Christmas movie! you can’t just watch a Christmas movie at a nonChristmas holiday! it’s like…eating dessert for dinner! which is out of order, and just plain gross because a meal out of sweet stuff,  **ew** , so maybe that’s not the best comparison but—”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “Now now John, I wouldn’t be so quick to compartmentalize.” She slipped the dusty, somewhat quaint tape from it’s crackling plastic case. “The fun of Burton is the marriage of merriment and macabre, and I think this film is the perfect example of that. A Halloween movie, A Christmas movie. Not either, but both.”

“ye….ah, but…” John rubbed the back of his head. “it gets confusing, for like…ya know, kids. they can’t realize it’s either one. soooo sometimes they go in expecting something all bright and wintery and…get kind of…” His scratching increased in vigor.”…scared.”

Rose looked at him. “If you think you would be too frightened—.”

“what?? n-no of course i wouldn’t, i’m just saying is all! here—.” He leaned forward and almost defiantly pushed the tape into the VCR. “yeah, defintely, let’s watch it.”

She smiled. “You’re allowed to hold my hand if you get nervous.”

He gave the least frightening glower ever given. ”riiiight rose.” He pulled up the quilt for her to crawl under. “you’re just saying that so you don’t feel -too- embarassed when you’re the one who has to cling to my arm.”

“You’ve caught me.” Rose settled beside him. “Let’s be scaredy cats together.”

Actually it was nowhere near as scary as he remembered. Maybe, he thought as he nuzzled closer, maybe he’d tell her that when it was over.


End file.
